


The Dragon loved her Lady Stark

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bisexual Daenerys Targaryen, F/F, Female Jon Snow, Incest, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Joanna Snow, Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: S8E2Lady Joanna Snow confesses her true identity to Daenerys Targaryen





	The Dragon loved her Lady Stark

"Joanna what...-" began the silverhead as she stepped down into the Stark crypts. Joanna had been standoffish all day. She tried to bond with Jo's sister but Sansa was quite stuck on independence. 

Clasped to Joanna's belt was the ancestral sword of House Reyne and Drumm, claimed during her terrible battle to retake the North from the Ironborn and Boltons. However during this battle, Rickon Stark, Ned's last trueborn son, was murdered by Ramsay. Joanna faced him in single combat and when the North witnessed such courage, they named her their first Queen in the North. All the hard sons of bitches who would have sneered at a warrior princess like her, were chanting "Queen in the North" and "The Dark Wolf".

However it was not to last. After another terrible battle, Daenerys, her girlfriend, proved to her why she was the last dragon, why she had conquered her way across Essos and freed the slaves. Such a freedom fighter would deserve to lead the North. She dipped her crown and declared Daenerys queen. 

"It's Lyanna Stark," Joanna croaked. "My....my mother." _This is it._ It had only been hours since her brother told her the truth about her past. The whole truth.

This slightly disturbed Daenerys. "You mean, your father and your aunt had you?"

"No...." she whispered. "Ned Stark's not my dad....it's...it's your brother Rhaegar."

"But all my life I have been told that Rhaegar raped her."

"No he loved her and married her. Bran saw it in his visions. They're never wrong."

Daenerys felt her entire world shatter. Joanna was a trueborn Targaryen, daughter of her brother? Her claim was better. Only slightly but still. The fact she was her niece barely affected her given her family's....traditions. 

"That makes you..."

"Visenya Targaryen, Second of my name, rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms, true heir to my father Prince Rhaegar, and Protector of the Realm-" Daenerys stepped away in horror. Her whole world was shattered to pieces....

"Stop, Jo...just stop it." She sobbed softly.

 _My girlfriend is my queen? The real heir? But Brother....Why did you forsake Princess Elia?_ Faster and faster, Dany was disillusioned with her family. Her father was pure evil, and Rhaegar little better for spurning Elia for no good reason, and starting a war for some secret love affair. She knew she sounded like a hypocrite. Nobody knew about her and JVisenya....Nobody ever would, besides the Dornish guards they could trust who didn't care about that sort of thing, and her Queensguard. Though she supposed it was Visenya's Queensguard now....with her ever doting auntie supporting her. _No._

_I have not come all this way just to give up now! We must...We must call a Great Council. Yes. After Cersei is defeated, let all lords of Westeros make their choice._

"Isn't it a little convenient only your brother knows about this?"

"Howland Reed knows too. He was there. My uncle had to lie....to protect me. Robert would have killed me. You know he would have."

That was true, Dany reasoned. She slightly calmed down.

"I'm still a Stark....I'm still me, Dany, please...." Daenerys recoiled slightly, but then relaxed. She just loved Visenya far too much. 

"Do I....have to stick with Joanna or is it Visenya now?"

Visenya giggled and said "Either is fine. Just don't say Visenya in public. Not ready for the others to know."

"Of course, darling."

"One more fuck before the war?" Visenya flashed a sexy smirk. but Daeneyrs could only turn away. 

"No, not tonight...but if we live through this....you're getting fucked hard." She gave Visenya a soft kiss on the lips, then readied her dragon armor, while the ravenhead adjusted her armor and scabbard. Then they heard a terrible sound. The horns, that called them to war against the dead.

_I love you....Visenya. Forgive me._


End file.
